


Oral Fixation

by felineranger



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger
Summary: Lister sucks his thumb when he sleeps.





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Starbuggers Kink Meme many moons ago :-)

            Lister likes to suck on things.  Rimmer doesn’t know when he first noticed this but, once the connection was made in his brain, it became impossible to ignore.  Once you have seen, you cannot unsee.  Maybe it began with the thumbsucking.

            Such babyish behaviour had been beaten out of Rimmer by the time he was old enough to walk.  He’d been both amused and astounded to discover the overgrown man-child sharing his room was so mentally underdeveloped that in the deepest or most drunken of sleeps he still reverted to that most infantile of comforts.  When confronted about this, Lister had been inconceivably unembarrassed.  “So what?” he’d shrugged, as if a grown man sucking his thumb wasn’t weird and inappropriate.  Lister’s lack of shame didn’t stop Rimmer making fun of him, but underneath the disapproval he had to admit to a certain...fascination.  Sometimes while studying late into the night he’d hear the quiet sounds of Lister shifting about in his sleep and turn to watch.  Often he’d simply roll over and settle again; other times that cherubic face would crease with anxiety or some unknowable and unfulfilled need; and then the hand would draw up towards his face and his lips would part as his thumb slid neatly into his mouth and all sign of tension would melt away into blissful contentment.  Something about it made Rimmer shiver in a way he couldn’t describe.

            Over time, he began to notice other behaviour.  So many things seemed to find their way into Lister’s mouth.  No pen in their quarters ever went unchewed.  Screwdrivers that would surely have been better placed in toolboxes or pockets would end up clenched neatly between his teeth.  When stressed or thoughtful, his fingers would automatically creep to his mouth and he’d start obliviously stroking whatever he held against his lips.  He’d inevitably start sucking or chewing on said object unless interrupted.  When there was no object to hand, he’d chew his fingernails.  Rimmer had even seen him sucking on his dreads more than once.

            And then there were the cigarettes.  Rimmer had never seen anyone smoke the way Lister did.  There was sheer sensual urgency in the way he’d draw on the small white stick between his lips, as though he wanted to inhale not just the smoke but the whole thing. 

            And the odd thing was, the more Rimmer began to notice Lister’s odd fixation with his mouth, the more he found _himself_ fixating on it.  He’d catch himself gazing at those plump lips and quick pink tongue.  He stopped berating Lister for chewing on his things and would instead find himself handing the little git likely toys, waiting with bated breath for the predictable result.  On one notable occasion, he’d managed to persuade Lister to eat a banana in front of him.  The scouser normally had no truck with fruit but Rimmer nagged him about the unpleasant symptoms of scurvy until he relented.  Needless to say, Rimmer had insisted on supervising to ensure he finished every last bite.

            One night he heard Lister tossing and turning in the bunk above him.  He slipped out of his bunk and stood to inspect his sleeping roommate.  Sure enough, he quickly saw the telltale twitching of Lister’s arm as he pulled his hand up towards his mouth.  He watched transfixed but, as Lister’s lips parted hungrily, a sudden combination of inspiration and desire struck Rimmer. He leaned forward and gently pushed one of his own fingers into Lister’s mouth.

            He felt Lister suck, felt the hot silky wetness clamp needily around his probing digit and watched with a sort of triumphant euphoria as all of the fractiousness instantly melted away from Lister’s face.  _Yes_ , he thought giddily, _you like that, don’t you?_ He began to gently slide the finger back and forth between Lister’s soft, accepting lips; across his slick velvety tongue.  Suddenly he felt the warm vibration of a murmur as Lister stirred in his slumber.

            Rimmer froze, abruptly aware of the craziness of what he was doing.  The real epiphany, the _significance_ of what he was doing, hit him at the same time as the amazing and shameful realisation that his cock was ramrod stiff and ready to burst.  Barely breathing, he slid his finger from Lister’s mouth, allowing it to linger for the barest second on his pink lower lip.  Lister frowned slightly and at once the thumb was there, slipping neatly into the void Rimmer had left. 

Gulping, Rimmer moved his hand down into his boxers and wrapped his fingers tightly around his cock, the middle one still warm and moist from Lister’s mouth.  He came instantly.

 

Working the next day was almost impossible.  Doing _anything_ the next day was almost impossible.  He could not take his eyes off Lister.  “What is wrong with you today, man?” Lister asked him as they stood in the lunch queue, “You’ve been spacier than a nebula all day.”

“I’m fine,” Rimmer grumbled, “And don’t call a senior officer ‘spacy’.”

“Whatever.”

“What’ll it be, fellas?” the vending machine chirped as they reached the front of the queue. 

“Hmm...” Lister squinted at the menu, “I think I’ll have the foot-long hot dog.  Oh, and a strawberry popsicle for dessert.”  He looked around at the sound of a crash behind him to see Rimmer had dropped his tray.  “What is _up_ with you, guy?”

“You know what?  I’m not hungry,” Rimmer said hoarsely and fled the canteen.

           

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oral Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676636) by [LordValeryMimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/pseuds/LordValeryMimes)




End file.
